You're My Everything
by swagkingalan
Summary: The greatest day of their lives has arrive. It's time to go from being boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife. BBxRae


_**This fanfiction goes out to my great friend Diana (: and to everyone that's been waiting for the wedding story, so enjoy!**_

I do not own Teen Titans or the song Fade Away by Cipes and the People.

You're My Everything.

The time had finally arrive, every single one of their friends were here to witness Raven and Beast Boy's wedding. A lot of people couldn't believe that these two certain titans were getting married hell, if you were to tell them they were getting married when they were still teens they wouldn't have believe you either, but anything is possible. They had decided to have their wedding in the back of titans tower, they had a great view of the sunset and the ocean,Beast Boy wanted to go all out and have a big wedding possibly the greatest wedding of all time so to say, but Raven wanted the wedding to be long, relaxing, and memorable. Beast Boy agreed with her knowing that he only wanted her to be happy and that this was the greatest event in every girls life. Their wedding decorations were simply beautiful mostly everything was frost white, the tables had a darkish purple covers on them, and they had a dark red carpet leading to where the two lovers would meet and become husband and wife. As everyone waited for Raven to come down the aisle, Beast Boy was talking to Nightwing who was the closest one near him, the order went from Nightwing,Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy.

"I still don't see why you didn't want to wear the suit we bought for you Beast Boy, that one's really old." said Nightwing whispering.

"I didn't like the one you guys picked out, and besides this suit has a lot of meaning to me. It belong to my father." Beast Boy said with his voice cracking.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"No shit I'm nervous! What if she doesn't like the wedding vow I wrote?!"

"Take it easy on yourself, I'm sure what you wrote was fine. You didn't write a corny joke in there did you?"

"As much as I love telling her my jokes no I didn't."

"Good, now let's-" was all Nightwing could say before the music started to play and Raven started to walk down the aisle.

She look absolutely stunning, her dress was one she had gotten from the monks of Azarath when she went back to learn more about meditation, they told her that it was originally her mothers, and Raven had never really gotten to interact with her mother as a child so this meant a lot to her. As she walk down Beast Boy couldn't help but have his jaw drop, Raven saw this and blushed at it for once she actually felt... beautiful. She then made it next to Beast Boy, they both smiled at each other, and let the priest do his thing.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Raven and Garfield as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Raven you made go first." said the priest

Raven nodded, pulled out her letter, and began to read it.

"Garfield, I know you hate to be call that, but I find it to be very adorable. Since the day I met you I always thought you were a annoying little boy, you always seemed to get on my nerves, and at some point I thought I hated you. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like the attention you gave me as teens, no one ever tried to get me to smile or laugh, everyone was afraid of me, but you, you were different, you didn't care that I was half demon, creepy, dark and all that, you always kept trying to make me happy no matter what, and for that I thank you. Then on my 21st birthday you saved me from RedX, you went out of your way to find me and save me, you then revealed your feelings for me and that's when I told you that I loved you too. Then on April 1st, after dating for a year and five months you finally proposed to me, and now we're here on the greatest day of my life, Garfield Mark Logan I love you." she said with a single tear of joy coming down her eye.

Beast Boy's had the biggest smile on his face, he was also blushing at the fact she found his real name adorable, he wiped the tear off her face, and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Raven that was a beautiful vow, now Mr. Logan it is your turn." said the priest with a smile.

Beast Boy nodded, pulled out his letter, and began to read it.

"My beautiful Raven, you have no idea how many hours I spent writing this, waiting for the perfect idea to come to my head, but then I figured it out instead of following my mind, I should start following my heart. Raven, to me you are a blessing on this planet, I consider myself the luckiest man in the universe to be the one to call you mine, since the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one, your beautiful sparkling violet eyes, your amazing violet hair, that gorgeous smile of yours, in my eyes you are perfection. I would follow you to the end of the earth and back, you mean so much to me I couldn't be able to live without you. You're and angel sent from above, I will stick with you till the end and nothing is ever going to change that, I love you so much,I care about you more than anything or anyone on this planet. When I was little the Doom Patrol once told me I would have to choose a path one day, and that path would guide me for the rest of my life, and I've chosen my path and it's you Raven." he said folding the letter.

All the girl titans were in tears, and Raven couldn't help but let out tears of joy, she then pulled him into one of their most passionate hugs, and he loved it.

"Thank you Mr. Logan, what a great vow." said the priest.

After the two had both said "I do." they slipped on the rings, and waited for the best part of their wedding.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest closing the book and smiling.

"About time!" said Beast Boy he then brought Raven into a big passionate kiss, one they would never forget.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they began to walk down the aisle, and got into the limo waiting for them to take them to the after party. Beast Boy went up ahead and opened the door for his beautiful wife, she smiled at him and got in, he quickly got in after her, and they drove away ready to meet the other titans at the party.

"Hey Raven?" said Beast Boy wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes Gar?" she said resting her head on his chest.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he smiling hoping she would like it.

Raven rolled her eyes and decided to let him tell her a joke "Wow, 5 minutes into our marriage, and you're already telling me jokes? Sure."

"Trust me you're gonna like it! So knock-knock." he said holding her tighter.

Raven sighed "Who's there?"

"Your heart that belongs to." he said grabbing her hands.

"Your heart that belongs to who?" she said smiling.

"It belongs to you my love." he said kissing her deeply.

Raven giggled "You're so sweet" she said kissing him "Are you ever going to stop trying to get me to smile or laugh?" she said hugging him tighter.

"Never" he said kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she said kissing him.

They finally arrived at the place the party was taking place, they stepped out of the limo, and headed towards the inside.

"Alright! The husband and wife are in the building! Let's get this party started!" yelled Cyborg who began to play music.

After hours of talking, dancing, and saying things about the couple. The party was almost over and Beast Boy had one last thing to do. He went up to the stage and begin his plan.

"Uh can I have everyone's attention please?" he said proudly, they all looked at him including his true love.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing gifts you have given Raven and I, but I forgot to mention that I have my own gift to you Raven." he said pulling out a guitar out if it's case.

"I wrote this song for you Raven." he said blowing her an air kiss.

All the girls went aww and Raven caught his air kiss and sent him one back.

He then got into a good position and began to play.

_"You can't fade away, the way I feel for you._

_There ain't no word I can say, that I'd do for _

_you, _

_And every single day, I make it through this _

_game called life._

_It's always filled with pain and strife._

_Reality will cut you like a knife. It ain't right._

_ But with you by my side,_

_ we will win the fight in the battle of dark and _

_light, _

_Take my hand hold it tight. _

_When we dance I feel alright._

_By your side is where I'll be, endless love _

_won't fade you'll see._

_ When I walk you walk with me. Together let _

_the light shine._

_By your side is where I'll be, endless love _

_won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me. Together let _

_the light shine._

_By your side is where I'll be, endless love_

_won't fade you'll see,_

_When I walk you walk with me. Together let _

_The light shine..."_

Everyone stood quite for a minute which made Beast Boy nervous, but then they all stood up from their seats and cheered and clapped for him. As much as he care that everyone else love it there was only one persons opinion that he cared about, Raven's he saw her there clapping with tears of joy coming down her face. He quickly got off the stage, ran up to her, and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Did you like it Raven?" he said looking at her.

She kissed him deeply and then said "That was so beautiful! I love you Gar!"

"I'm glad you liked it." he said kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe you went through all that trouble, just for me"

"I would do anything for you Raven, you're my everything."

Cyborg had recorded the song and played it on the speakers. Raven and Beast Boy just looked at each other until Beast Boy said something.

"May I have this dance my queen?" he said pulling her closer.

"Of course." she said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck and they began to dance.

The End.


End file.
